Solve the "skinner" murders in the Bridge District
Solve the "skinner" murders in the Bridge District is a side quest in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. It can be started as early in chapter 1 by talking to Lieutenant Aegisfield in the north end of the Athkatla Bridge. He will tell your party about a murderer who skins him victims. *Speak to Rose Bouquet next to the Five Flagons Inn and ask her what she knows about the strange murders. She will tell you that she smelled Guril berries or something like that around the victim. *Ask the merchant Bel Dalemark nearby what Guril berries smell like and he will give you samples of three things that smells like that: Guril Berry, Solik Berry, and Oak Bark. *Show these three items to Rose and she will identy the Oak Bark as the correct smell. Bel Dalemark has told you that Oak Bark is used by the tanner. *Speak to Rampah, the beggar, northwest of the Five Flagons Inn. Pay him some money to buy the Exotic Hide that he found near the victim. *Show the Exotic Hide to Bel Dalemark and he will tell you to ask Rejiek the tanner about it. *From the Five Flagons Inn, go down to the docks and follow the path to Rejiek the tanner's house. *With the evidence and the eyewitnesses pointing towards the tanner, you can either let Aegisfield confront him or do this yourself. Both have potentially the same rewards, but you may not gain the reputation increase if you confront the tanner yourself and choose the wrong option. Confronting the tanner *With both the hide and the smell pointing to Rejiek, he will admit his guilt flee downstairs. You will receive 23250 experience. *Follow him to the next level and you will find lots of bodies. Beware of traps! You will also find an armor made of human flesh (from the bed that isn't a container) and a letter from Rejiek's master. *On the next level, a mage named Vellin Dahn will flee with Rejiek and you will have to fight two Ghasts (650 EXP each) and at least one Rune Assassin (4500 EXP). If the party leader has at least 400,000 XP, a second assassin will appear; if it's at least 1,000,000, it will be a Bone Golem instead. *Report your findings to Aegisfield at the north end of the Bridge District. * If you choose option 1: "Tannin and leather on the scene...", you will receive 500 gold, 1 reputation and 45000 experience. * If you choose option 2: "I just knew it was him...", he will question your methods and hence, you will only receive 500 gold and 45000 experience, but no reputation. Aegisfield confronts the tanner If you choose to report your findings to Aegisfield, he will confront the tanner to confirm your story. Some party members may comment on how he may not have the ability to deal with this alone, and you will probably get the feeling that this isn't finished. * Go to the tanner's and he will say that he has indeed chatted with Aegisfield, but then Aegisfield decided to go on his way after affirming his innocence. Tell the tanner that you don't believe him, citing the evidence that you found, and he will flee downstairs. Follow him. * You will find Aegisfield's body downstairs in the lootable container right in front of you. Beware of traps! After looting his body, a party member may then suggest bringing him to the Government district. Continue on downstairs where there is a fight waiting. * Vellin Dahn will hail you, and once the fight begins, he will immediately try to teleport away while you have to fight 2 Ghasts (650 EXP each) and 1 Rune Assassin (4500 EXP). When you're ready, head to the Government district. * Bring the body to the Council of Six building and talk to Chief Inspector Brega. You will receive 500 gold, 1 reputation, and 45000 experience. Following up Completing this quest, regardless of which method is used, will trigger two unmarked quests. The first is Helping Tiris in Trademeet. The second, which the player is guided towards by reading the Tanner's Letter, is Find Rejiek's ally - this second quest leads to the marked quest Finish the leather armor begun by Rejiek Hidesman. Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Side quests